fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Beach Hut
BEWARE! Mousso has lived at Doom Island ever since he was washed up on it's shores as a young boy. He was raised by the local animals, which makes him unpredictable. Check out Mousso's next tasks for you, along with new items available for purchase! You can also purchase fresh drinking water which helps keep you hydrated while fishing out here! NOTE: Please see the related The Story of the Ten Year Storm which covers chapters 1 - 20. Supplies Fresh Water: ''Fresh Drinking Water keeps you hydrated when fishing in the middle of nowhere. You can hold more water as you progress.'' In order to fish at Doom Island, you must stay hydrated with fresh water, which Mousso sells at 350 gold per drink. At first you are able to hold 100% water, but later given an upgrade for 200% so you can give Sass 10 water or have him drink it himself if he's in a bad mood. Salt Water Desalinator (INFINITE SUPPLY!): Fresh Drinking Water keeps you hydrated when fishing in the middle of nowhere. You can now have unlimited fresh water so you don't have to keep going back to Mousso's to refill! (See 3rd task) Tasks Mousso offers to help you gather up your lost equipment, but first you must perform some tasks for him. Mousso's First Task: Heavy Feast! Mousso, who doesn't speak any language I understand, has carved his first task into a piece of wood. It appears he wants me to catch him lots of big fish.. because he is a very hungry man. I can also Shoot my Flare Gun, lose all progress here, and be rescued immediately. Requirement: * Catch 125 lb's of fish Reward: * My Alcatraz! (Mousso takes ~3 days to recover boats. He'll lend you his Makeshift Dingy during this time, so you're no longer stranded.) Tips: '''Just keep casting for fish. Depending on number of whiffs, you should probably finish this task in about 15 casts since the Mighty Miny Fish and Emo Clown Fish average 13-16 pounds. Mousso's Second Task: Vampire Eradication! Mousso has been having problems with Doom Island's most elusive fish - the Vampiric Widocto. It's been disturbing the ecosystem here by drinking the blood and strangling other native specicies. Mousso is not the most skillful wrangler, so he needs your help in catching lots of these “monster fish”! '''Requirement: * Catch 100 lb's of Vampiric Widocto Fish Reward: * Heavy Anchor - holds the Alcatraz to a nearby buoy (Unlocks Stormy Straight) Mousso's Third Task Mousso's Third Task: Find a Bikini or something? Mousso's carving is very unclear. I should have more details when he arrives from his day-long spiritual walk in the jungle.. Check back in (48) hrs. Requirement: * Find a Pink Bikini What to do: Wait the 48 hours until the task is updated. You can go elsewhere and continue fishing and then return. The task then changes to: Try to get the bikini by faking out the local lifeguard! (hide for 1 hour?) “I'm not sure why, but Mousso apparently wants a bikini..” “Catch the local lifeguard - Bay Fish and then fake your drowning to get her attention!” -Stu the Awesome Sailor and the log shows: Mousso's carving is very unclear. After his day-long spiritual walk in the jungle, he's been completely silent. My best guess is that he wants a bikini now.. because that's what the tablet looks like. Go to Fishertonville and check out the beach for more info?? The Bay Fish is at Fishertonville. Once you catch that you'll get the message: “I'm not sure why, but Mousso apparently wants a bikini..” “Catch the local lifeguard - Bay Fish and then fake your drowning to get her attention!” -Stu the Awesome Sailor It's time! Jump into the water and get her attention! Click "Jump into the water". You will then get the message: Success I jumped overboard, flailed my arms and started to actually drown. The Bay Fish came to my rescue as planned.. I snuck into her bag and grabbed whatever I could, in hopes it'd be what Mousso needs for his crazy task! Unlocked Chapter#14: BIKINI BONANZA - Retrieval of the Bay's Bikini! 'Mousso's Third Task: Loopy Ligers!' Mousso's carving is very unclear. It appears he never wanted a bikini, but rather the Loopy Liger... the craziest fish in Stormy Straights. I think he likes it so much because it's about as wacky as him. I love the old guy. Requirement: * Catch 200.00 lb (90 kg)'s of Loopy Liger Reward: * Salt Water Desalinator - unlimited water supply anywhere (Unlocks Eye of the Storm ) Mousso's Fourth Task: Collect Communication Crab's to build a Personal Storm Radar ; Message while waiting for Mousso : Mousso's carvings are getting better and he's starting to talk much better. I should have the personal radar when he arrives from his four day spiritual walk in the jungle.. I'm not sure what he does out there. Check back in ~3 days 23 hrs. ; Message after the four days. Mousso's carvings are getting better and he's starting to talk much better. After his four day spiritual walk in the jungle, he's come back with the completed Personal Storm Radar! I can now quickly re-position my boat in the Eye of the Storm, where it's safe! Requirement: * Catch 40 Communication Crabs (I've caught 40) Reward: * Personal Storm Radar - locates the center of the storm (Re-positions you back into the Eye, so you don't get washed away by a wave!) Task Five: The Pirate Exchange The Pirates are demanding several things in exchange for Stu, who was washed off of your boat in the Eye of the Storm weeks ago. Collect the following things to complete the exchange. Requirement: * Catch 1 Sea Trinicorn Fish (Catch it!) * Capture their lost parrot (Go to Doom Island and equip the Kelp Net) * Recover their Captain's wooden leg (Get washed away by a wave in the Eye of the Storm) * Get Sass to give you her keg of rum (Feed Sass tarpits instead of water!) Reward: * Sailor Stu - hopefully he's still in one piece (Stu may know where his sailboat is from here!) Category:Ten Year Storm